


Не вырастет прекрасный сад...

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016



Series: 4 левел, миди [3]
Category: CHRISTIE Agatha - Works, Poirot - Agatha Christie, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Case Fic, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Gen, POV First Person, Parent/Child Incest, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016
Summary: Восьмой год после Битвы при Явине. Ли Вейра, некогда знаменитая писательница, так и не сумевшая найти утешение после гибели своей Родины, принимает приглашение давней подруги пожить у неё в Озёрном Краю на Набу. Однако там её подстерегают две беды: неожиданный наплыв бывших соотечественников - и гибель девочки, только что похваставшейся, что она видела убийство. Обратившись за помощью к старой подруге, писательница оказывается в гуще событий, корнями уходящих в трагедию Алдераана.





	Не вырастет прекрасный сад...

**Author's Note:**

> все персонажи, участвующие в сексуальных сценах, являются совершеннолетними; вертикальный инцест

  
**Ваэрик:** _Нет, сколько крови ты ни лей, а всё же  
Не вырастет прекрасный сад  
На голом камне, и среди развалин  
Не запоют нам снова птицы!.._  
(из трагедии Телены Корнелии «Защитница Джараэль»)

  
  
**I.**  
Я, видите ли, писала книги.  
На Алдераане это было модно — засорять информационное пространство текстами разной степени художественности. Слишком мирные, слишком культурные, слишком оторванные от жизни, мы искали себя и находили какую-то эфемерную чушь; смешно вспомнить, что у нас, например, были специальные должности в правительстве — министр изящных наук и церемоний, министр художественной прозы и поэзии, министр визуальных и пластических искусств… Всё это стало прахом, космической пылью, в которую перетирают друг друга обломки нашего прошлого на Кладбище.  
  
А мы — мы остались.  
Кто-то научился жить дальше, кто-то с головой бросился в омут борьбы за призрак демократии — а такие, как я, просто продолжили существовать. Раньше, дома, я сочиняла детективчик-другой в год о том, какие ужасные, неведомые мне и большинству моих читателей, страсти гнездятся в душах обывателей с Равнины Тезия, юркшейрских неприветливых фермеров, байронских[1] донов или жителей тихих деревень по берегам Твиллы. Они убивали друг друга разными небанальными методами, предоставляя моему дорогому бывшему джедаю Иолаю Шалоту и его другу, мандалорскому охотнику капитану Суорту, выяснять их мотивы, указывать на преступника и дивиться нравам алдераанской глубинки. Это даже продавалось; даже не только дома.  
  
  
Теперь… теперь у меня ничего не выходило. Сколько ни закрывай глаза, ни пытайся представить: тропинка в сторону от дороги, транта высоко в небе, белые домики вдалеке, красная кровь на зеленой траве — сюжета не возникало. Я больше не могла услышать негромкий ласковый голос Шалота, увидеть, как он полирует рога или поливает свои обожаемые хуббы. Только хмурый мандалорец капитан Ричард Б. Суорт всегда оказывался рядом и мрачно говорил:  
— Бывают хреновые дни, а бывают очень хреновые, — потом закуривал и доверительно пояснял: — Некоторые вещи просто умирают вместе с тем, что их породило. Они как цветы: отрежь от корня — увянут.  
  
И он, проклятый любитель трюизмов, был прав. Выдумывать тем, кто упокоился в огненной могиле, низменные страстишки, чудовищные желания и тайные грешки было кощунством — а больше ни о ком я писать не умела. Роман в модном ныне жанре издевательств над древнейшей историей, например, полз со скоростью слоулитки и всё больше походил на вещь для закрытых папок, а не для публикации.  
Оставалось поэкономнее расходовать авторские отчисления, верить в забрезживший на горизонте проект экранизации и перебиваться случайными заработками — большей частью написанием курсовых и контрольных работ для ленивых арканианских студентов.  
Ну, и общаться с капитаном Суортом.  
  
Как-то в понедельник я всерьёз собралась было кончать с собой. Удерживали меня последние остатки здравого смысла и Суорт, мрачно смотревший исподлобья и выдававший сентенции наподобие:  
— Ты глупа, если хочешь дать депрессии себя сожрать. Человека делает человеком его инстинкт выживания, в противном случае человек становится трупом.  
В романе о древних временах, между прочим, он был у меня Мандалором, и не каким-нибудь, а Наивысшим. А вот Шалоту там места не нашлось. Наверное, он был слишком современен, не было в нём каменно-кирпично-древней брутальности, и в тоге он смотрелся нелепо.  
  
Мы спорили, и потихоньку я склонялась к мысли, что лучше смириться, сесть за деку и написать ещё кусочек псевдоисторического кощунства, как вдруг мне позвонила Джаил.  
  


*******

  
Джаил была ещё одним кусочком невозвратимого прошлого. Набуанская гранд-дева, она предпочла наш Байрон своему Университету и вроде бы не жалела об этом: обживала койку в общежитии, исправно покупала свою долю продуктов в общий холодильник и даже играла вместе с нами в сабакк. После выпуска, став из гранд-девы гранд-дамой, она всё равно не забывала подруг: названивала, делилась новостями, приглашала на праздники и просто так. У неё даже был жених-алдераанец, но я не знала, пережил ли он Катастрофу.  
В любом случае, Джаил узнала о моих трудностях и пригласила отдохнуть с годик у неё в поместье — а заодно подготовить к квалификационному экзамену её дочку Мирру, по болезни пропустившую два школьных года и теперь судорожно догонявшую. Я, конечно, согласилась.  
Ведь есть ли лучшее лекарство от депрессии, чем сменить серую шумную стылость корускантской квартирки-гроба на свет и зелень набуанского Озёрного Края?  
— Тебе международные наименования препаратов сказать? — осведомился капитан. — Или сама знаешь?  
  
Может быть, думала я, удастся вернуть убежавшего от меня Шалота, обуздать вдохновение и научиться думать плохо уже о тамошних обывателях. А пока меня ждали занятия с милой Миррой и зануда Ролан Дайр, которого я уже ненавидела вместе с его любовными метаниями от Джараэли к Экзар Куну и обратно. Издатель, заказавший сей сюжет, в датах был не силён, я же была не сильна духом и с заданием не спорила.  
— Подумаешь, — хмыкал Суорт, — сорок лет туда, сорок сюда. Пустяки для истинно целеустремлённого мандалорца. Я ж сказал, что он всегда рядом с каждым из нашей Нации? Сказал. Вот пусть и будет — что, с Экзаром наших не было, что ли? Были!  
В роль Наивысшего он вжился нездорово легко.  
  


*******

  
Каэммон, где располагалось поместье Джаил, до боли напоминал мне родину: тихая зелень лугов, на краю горизонта стекавшая в синеву прохладных ласковых озёр, белые облака и дружелюбное мычание медлительных, толстошкурых зверей, которых мальчишки-пастухи гонят то на водопой, то домой в хлев. Эти, правда, звались шааками, а не нерфами, как дома, и выглядели чуть иначе — но для больного сердца разницы немного. И всё же, узнавание приносило мне не горе, а радость — радость от того, что не всё окончательно сгинуло, не всё погибло. Что кусочек моего — нашего! — мира продолжает жить, пусть и так далеко от дома.  
  
Как истинная ветреная дочь Алдераана, я оставила своего капитана и всецело отдалась общению с юным поколением, тоже таким знакомым, таким родным. Эти серьёзные малыши, уже видящие себя учёными, политиками, чиновниками, уже знающие цену труду, способные часами просиживать за учёбой — и эти весёлые подростки, которые нагоняют неслучившееся детство, с визгом бегая по улицам и играя в самые простые игры. Разве что вместо Байрона и Редьярда с Шелли они метили в Универститет Тида или даже на Арканию.  
  
Например, Мирру ещё недавно редко видели вне дома, да и тогда она пряталась в ветвях высоких деревьев, только чтобы никто не отвлекал её от книги. А теперь они с подружкой, Нанди, только и делают, что шатаются по округе: то играют в ситхов и джедаев, то ищут древние клады, то просто бродят без особой цели.  
— Здесь такие места, тётушка Ариадна, — объясняла она. — Можно часами, годами даже бродить, и глаз не устанет. Смотрели «Обречённую любовь королевы»[2]? Её у нас снимали.  
— А разве Амидала со своим джедаем не в Варьикино любилась?  
Девочка только фыркнула:  
— Может, и там. Да только в Варьикино переночевать-то стоит, как небольшой астероид с полезными ископаемыми. Фильмы там не снимают, кроме фильм-музеев с рекламой. Всё у нас. Вон на том лугу за домом они развлекались, а тот шаак — это соседская Шурья. Вот!  
Нанди по секрету сказала мне как-то, что у Мирры есть взрослый поклонник, и все эти прогулки — просто предлог для встреч с ним. Сочиняла, конечно — Нанди всегда сочиняла, такой у неё характер.  
  
В общем, неудивительно, что когда наступила Ночь Сбора Урожая, местная школа среди прочих уважаемых взрослых пригласила на праздник и меня: об этом просили многие девочки, да и среди пацанов нашлись желающие послушать о моём детективе-деваронце и его друге.  
  


*******

  
Увы, на празднике я была совсем одна: Джаил и Мирра прийти не смогли.  
— Алдераанка-писательница? — вежливо удивилась организатор и хозяйка праздника, гранд-дама Ронве Драко. — Надо же! Но ваша нация вообще склонна к искусствам. Знаете, — сказала она директрисе, — один из них сейчас работает над проектом превращения заброшенных каменоломен на земле моей тётушки в «затонувший сад». Он настоящий художник!  
Весть о том, что в Каэммоне живёт ещё один мой соотечественник, меня искренне взволновала.  
— Алдераанин? И как же его зовут?  
— Микаэль Гаррафел.  
Я никогда о таком не слышала, но наметила для себя с ним непременно познакомиться.  
— О, — сказала Ронве, — он очень занятой человек.  
На этом разговор был окончен.  
  
— Нравится мне эта женщина, — хмыкнул над ухом капитан, и я подумала, что он прав.  
Совершенно его типаж; её можно было легко представить как в тяжелых придворных одеждах идущей по зеркально-гладкому дворцовому полу, так и с ножом в руке над горлом беззащитной жертвы где-нибудь в диких дебрях Дксуна.  
— Асаззи, — тем временем продолжил Суорт. — Такой она должна быть. В алом платье с газовым шлейфом, с улыбкой на алых устах и болью в чёрном сердце.  
И правда, если уж я собралась плохо думать о местных жителях — отчего бы не вообразить гранд-даму в роли бесконечно преданной, бесконечно несчастной и бесконечно жестокой супруги сит-лорда, готовой на всё для исполнения его мечты? Хотя скорее та подходила в более камерный жанр. Деревенские сплетни, мелкие пороки, «чисто набуанское убийство» — что-то такое…  
  
Кажется, я сказала это вслух, потому что Рушья Беато, местная отличница, немедленно вопросила, а не та ли я Ли Вейра, которая Шалот, Ричард Бо Суорт и мейстрина Эйльм. Оказалось, мои книжки здесь довольно известны и я оказалась под перекрестным допросом. Детишек интересовало всё: от спецификаций доспеха капитана до имён будущих детей Рисильды из «Библиотеки жреца» и причин, по которым я сделала Иолая деваронцем. Причина была одна — юная лень, но мне пришлось отговориться толерантностью и инклюзивностью алдераанской культуры, которая требует видеть во всех только лучшее.  
— Убийства — это, наверное, очень здорово! — радостно заявила Нанди и добавила: — Кстати, я однажды видела настоящее убийство!  
  
— О господи, ребенок!.. — всплеснула руками преподавательница математики. — Это не тема для шуток!  
— Но я не шучу, дама Элише! Я правда видела! Своими глазами!  
— Ой да ну! — фыркнула Рушья. — Если видела, почему раньше не сказала?  
— Забыла. Это давно было.  
— А в полицию почему сразу не пошла, дура? — это уже один из пацанов.  
— Ну… я не сразу сообразила, что это убийство, — выкрутилась Нанди. — Только потом вдруг как стукнуло: ой ёлки, это ж оно!  
— И ты всё равно никуда не пошла? Ври, да не завирайся. Дама Ли Вейра, идём отсюда, пусть эта врушка одна сидит, а вы нам ещё расскажете что-нибудь.  
— Да, пойдёмте! Дама, а Шалот когда-нибудь влюблялся?  
— Ну, как сказать… однажды, ещё в бытность джедаем, ему пришлось расследовать дело о международном Синдикате Четверых и он встретил удивительную женщину. Она выдавала себя за набуанскую гранд-даму Верэ Росса, но на самом деле…  
  
**II.**  
Госпожа Деяʼнира, по общему признанию, больше напоминала гадалку, чем детектива, коим она с успехом работала уже много лет. Невысокая, очень полная, с красивой бледно-зелёной кожей, она давно утратила юное очарование экзотической танцовщицы; её лекку, некогда эмоционально хлеставшие по воздуху, ныне сонными удавами покоились на плечах, круглые глаза смотрели рассеянно и словно бы отрешённо, тяжелая грудь оттягивала синий нашат длинного платья, пухлые ручки были украшены крупными кольцами…  
Некогда выпускница Байрона, она отбросила мировую историю искусства, оставила родной Алдераан и не менее родной Рилот и обитала в небольшом корускантском офисе, который чудом миновали как недавняя эпидемия крайтоса, так и внимание новых властей. Её имя так и не вошло в списки всемирно известных учёных, зато его передавали друг другу, как спасительное заклинание, многие мужчины и женщины, люди и инородцы во всех концах Галактики.  
  
Напротив неё сидела её… пожалуй, ровесница, хотя в чём-то она казалась моложе — за счёт общей хрупкости и подростковой причёски, — а в чём-то, наоборот, старше: глубокие морщины в углах рта, осунувшееся лицо, усталые глаза. Ариадна Ли Вейра, некогда звезда криминального романа, сошедшая с небосклона вместе со своей родиной, предпочитала в одежде стиль «безумный фьюжн» и могла, как сейчас, надеть строгую форменную блузу с пышной набуанского кроя юбкой и всё это приправить перьевым боа. По дороге она попала под дождь, что только придало ей своеобразия.  
«Милая Ари! — мысленно хихикнула детектив. — Вот что значит: верна самой себе, сколько бы лет ни прошло!».  
  
— Мне посоветовал приехать к тебе Ричард, — заявила она честно. — Он сказал, хорошие девочки из Байрона могут организовать второе Чёрное Солнце или новый Альянс…  
— Ричард? Это твой друг?  
— Понимаешь, когда я вернулась с праздника и сидела ревела сама не своя, я стала говорить с ним, — не в лад ответила Ариадна. — Ну, с моим персонажем. Я всегда так делаю, когда мне плохо.  
— Голоса в голове? — на зеленом лице бывшей подруги нарисовалось сомнение.  
— Нет, просто… просто воображение. Он один из моих любимых персонажей, я часто пытаюсь представить — а как бы он отреагировал на то, или на это… так проще его написать потом в книге. Как старого знакомца.  
— Хм, метод психологической прорисовки, значит?  
— Да, вроде того. И когда мне трудно, когда я — как я — совсем растеряна, или напугана, или и то, и другое, я могу обернуться и попробовать думать не своим умом, а чьим-то ещё, спокойным и адекватным. Короче, дело не в этом, Ира. Понимаешь, была убита девочка. Нанди Рэйно, так её звали.  
  


*******

  
Ира снова покачала головой:  
— Везёт тебе на такие истории, рыжик. Помнишь, как именно ты ухитрилась подружиться с той бедняжкой, Нормой Рестара[3]?  
Ариадна кивнула.  
Норма, её случайная знакомая, и правда была бедняжка: чудом вывернуться из такой хитрой ловушки, вылечиться, подать документы на регистрацию брака с милейшим доктором Кермикелом — и сгинуть в Катастрофе за пару дней до свадьбы.  
А Ира покачала лекками, погоняла на псевдоэкране пёстрые шарики, составляя по три в ряд и задала ещё вопрос:  
— Ты уверена, что это было убийство?  
— Да.  
— А остальные?  
— А остальные списывают на несчастный случай. Неудачно потянулась за шуура[4] и захлебнулась, кто может быть в этом виноват?  
— За шуура? Захлебнулась? Ари, они растут на деревьях! Что с тобой не так?!  
Ли Вейре всё ещё хотелось плакать, но она поневоле рассмеялась.  
  
— Праздник урожая. На Рилоте он бывает?  
— Ритуальные танцы, драки самых сильных воинов за самых дорогих женщин, распродажа детей, — быстро ответила Мия. — Но ты ведь явно не об этом?  
— Конечно нет, жуть какая, — («Непременно надо вставить это в роман!», — подумала она). — Просто школьный праздник для детей и подростков. Единственный алкоголь — горящее вирренское, из которого надо таскать сушеный юрук. Ну и всякие аттракционы: зеркало-«увидь судьбу», вызов ситских духов карточными домиками, конкурс на лучший костюм…  
— И что-то, связанное с водой и шуура?  
— Да. Небольшая ванночка, в ней плавают шуура. Суть аттракциона — встаёшь на колени, руки за спиной и надо ловить их ртом.  
Ира покрутила лекком в воздухе:  
— И ты всё равно настаиваешь на умышленном убийстве?  
  
Та кивнула.  
— Причины?  
— Понимаешь… незадолго до того мы говорили о моих книгах с остальными детьми. И вдруг Нанди сказала, что однажды она видела убийство, но не поняла, что именно видит, а недавно осознала. Ей, конечно, никто не поверил; она всё время сочиняет разные истории — когда не пытается выдать за свои приключения байку из Инфосека или сюжет прочитанной книжки.  
— Но она мертва, и ты заподозрила худшее. Логично. Девочка умерла…  
-…в тот же вечер. За «враньё» об убийстве ей устроили мини-бойкот: все пошли играть в глупого гунгана (это когда поют считалочку и таскают из огня юрук), а её бросили одну. Но когда игры и конкурсы закончились, Нанди всё-таки стали искать. Ну, и нашли.  
Ариадна достала комлинк и показала тайком щёлкнутые голо. Девушка в странной, неестественной позе склонилась над красивой фаянсовой ванной: руки скручены смертным оцепенением, шея кажется сломанной, голова низко опущена в тёмную воду, длинная форменная юбка зачем-то уродливо задрана, открывая белые трусы. Крупным планом лицо, пена на губах и вокруг носа, белки глаз красные от лопнувших сосудиков, рот странно искривлён. Уже отошедшая от оцепенения, мертвенно-расслабленная, брошена на мокрый ковёр библиотеки.  
  
Ира внимательно изучила фото. Лекки нарисовали в воздухе ещё несколько причудливых знаков.  
— Да, похоже, ты можешь быть права. Хорошо. Можешь рассказать что-нибудь об этом месте? О людях?  
— Ну, это Набу. Округ Каэммон, Озёрный Край. Место мирное и безмятежное.  
— Каэммон? Я где-то слышала это название.  
— Там поместье Джаил. Помнишь её? Звезда международной журналистики и сабакка.  
— Конечно, помню. Но название я слышала совсем недавно. Что-то было, что-то было… что-то по моей части. Хорошо. Кто мог слышать признание, как её… Нанди?  
— Кто угодно, если честно. Это было преддверие праздника, мы торчали в холле особняка Драко и вокруг были просто все: дети, взрослые, даже сама хозяйка. Кто-то слушал про Шалота, кто-то спешил закончить последние приготовления, кто-то голографировал декорации и реквизит. Ну, а голос у Нанди был очень резкий, громкий, всем слышно. Исключить я могу только Джаил и Мирра, её дочь — они были дома. Олвен подхватила фош-флю в тяжелой форме, а мать осталась при ней.  
  
— Хорошо, хорошо… то есть, плохо, плохо. Слишком много подозреваемых. Впрочем, разберёмся! Ты вот что: возвращайся сейчас домой, ложись спать и следи за всем зорко и цепко, а я постараюсь выяснить подробности. Нанди что-нибудь конкретное сказала?  
Ариадна мотнула головой. Звякнули длинные серьги.  
— Нет, нет. Только то, что она видела нечто, оказавшееся потом убийством. И… и это было «давно», но, Ира, что значит «давно» для девочки шестнадцати лет?!  
  


*******

  
Округ Каэммон… Ира покачала головой, правое лекку сердито дёрнулось. Такое чувство, что эту местность прокляли. Туда просто слетались бывшие дети Алдеры. Может, оттого, что пейзажи здесь похожи на синеву и зелень Равнины Тезия? Или оттого, что здесь то же кичливо-изысканное дворянство, те же сердито-горделивые крестьяне, те же утончённо-рассеянные учёные, что были когда-то — _там_?  
Спидер нёсся мимо полей и озёр, и детектив не могла не заметить: даже её глаз ищет невольно на горизонте тёмные башни Байрона.  
«Даже акцент, даже он похож на тезийский говор!», — подумала она.  
  
Спидер вёз её ещё к одной бывшей соседке. Халла Эттик присоединилась к Альянсу, взлетела выше многих — и была за это наказана. Уставшее от слишком принципиальной прокурора, начальство назначило её вести заранее проигранный политический процесс и покарало с демонстративной суровостью: ещё вчера юстициар-коммандер, сегодня Эттик была младшим советником обвинения Прокуратуры Южного Набу, которая располагалась… правильно: в столице Каэммона, городе Пинна.  
  


*******

  
Халла почесала переносицу.  
— Да, это дело я знаю. Все показания сходятся на том, что девочка утонула сама, по неосторожности. Но иначе и быть не может.  
— А что?  
— Ну вот смотри, дорогая моя. Эльме — небольшое селение, всего около трёх тысяч жителей. Большинство из них — простонародье, которое с трудом закончило обязательные пять классов и теперь трудятся на совместных фермах и на заводе в Пинне. Гранды, сдавшие хотя бы один Экзамен, для них — невероятные, богоподобные создания, потомственные гранды — тем более. А на кого-то из своей среды, приблизившегося к заветной черте, смотрят со смесью благоговения и гнева.  
— Нанди Рэйно была простолюдинкой?  
— Да, дочь торговки и фермера. Её брат и сестра тоже смогли поступить в школу, сестра даже сдала Первую Ступень.  
— То есть, девочка была не просто глупенькой фантазёркой, какой её выставляют, — хмыкнула Ира. — Интересно.  
— Она была глупенькой фантазеркой, которая хорошо умела учиться. Усидчивой, трудолюбивой. До шестнадцати лет она не выходила из дома иначе, как в школу. Но для знати, которая получает всё по первому щелчку холёных пальцев, она — глупая фантазёрка. А, например, Мирра, которая вечно в грёзах и может, замечтавшись где-нибудь на дереве или у реки, пропустить школу — возвышенная дева не от мира сего.  
— Двойные стандарты… тяжело тебе тут работать!  
  
Халла грустно покачала головой:  
— Разве дома было бы иначе? Но впрочем, не зря ведь ты заговорила об этом деле. Что у тебя по нему есть?  
— Вопрос. В пределах лет… пяти, например — можешь назвать случай убийства или подозрения на убийство, в котором сторонний наблюдатель мог бы усомниться, что именно он видит?  
— То есть?  
— Девочка незадолго до смерти сказала что однажды видела убийство, но не сразу поняла, что это было именно оно. Вот меня и интересует, а что именно за случай она могла так описать.  
Бывшая юстициар-коммандер хмыкнула:  
— Спасибо за ценную информацию. Я проверю по базе, потом спрошу у своей начальницы — она работала на моём месте много лет. Дело нескольких часов, я кину сообщение, когда выясню.  
  
**III.**  
«Ира всегда была, как компьютер», — подумалось мне.  
У неё внутри жила какая-то программа, составлявшая строгий алгоритм действий на день вперёд: утром чай, пятнадцать минут «три в ряд», затем приём клиентов (по двадцать минут на каждого)… вот и сейчас она объясняла мне в комлинк, что собирается побеседовать с дамой Ронвен, а если та занята, то с директрисой и кем-нибудь из преподавателей, а если… Я уже почти не слушала.  
Мне хватило и того, что моя задача — договориться о встрече.  
— Всё равно ты пойдёшь в Рощу. Ты ж наверняка захочешь увидеть того садовника. Или кто он там?  
  
И она была права — как обычно.  
И вот, я стояла на краю пропасти, затаив дыхание и глядя в глубину, где гигантские ступени заброшенного карьера прорастали цветами и деревьями, пёстрыми дорожками и спиралями сбегая вниз, к сияющей синеве озера. Мне сказали — он работал один, без помощников, неустанно командуя бесконечной армией молчаливых слуг и ночи просиживая над эскизами и чертежами.  
Какая душа должна быть у человека, сотворившего такое!  
— Какая угодно, — шепотом ответил Суорт. — Какая угодно. Душа человека и его творение мало связаны меж собой, когда дело касается искусства. Всё дело в наших глазах. Вот поверь, окажись он мерзавцем, ты углядела бы в этих ярких красках — болезненность, а в извивах узора — патологическую изощрённость.  
Но что он, «человек без сердца», мог знать о красоте и художественном совершенстве?  
  
Мельком я подумала: как забавно! Мир рухнул, но здесь, в совершенно чужой стороне, я снова ощутила это странное чувство — быть байронессой. Этот язвительный недотитул с лёгкой руки вице-короля закрепился за такими, как я: недостаточно знатными, недостаточно богатыми, но вхожими в лучшие дома по праву образования и таланта. Вхожими, но так до конца и не принятыми, ведь у нас за спиной не было долгих и славных родословных — только то, что мы заработали сами да закономерный интерес к людям искусства. Вот и гуляли мы сами по себе, никому ничем не обязанные и никому толком не нужные. Мы говорили им в лицо правду — или то, что правдой считали, мы вытворяли, что в голову приходило, а они испытывали странную неловкость и не смели послать нас вон.  
«Байронесса и байронет — отличное название для устаревшей профессии шута», — помнится, сказал тогда капитан.  
  
Вот и дама Ронвен так: она не готова со мной общаться, я ведь не пара ей, но не готова и отказать в общении («Ваша нация вообще талантлива», а мне она за мою работу денег не платит, так что и подчиненной я не могу быть). Вот и гуляю по её владениям, ожидая, когда дама наконец изволит меня принять. А она, наверное, думает, как так меня принять, чтоб соблюсти все условности…  
Что ж, пойду к своей ровне — к Гаррафелю.  
  


*******

  
Заворожённая, я стояла, прислонившись к стволу старой шууры, когда услышала голоса. Мужчина хриплым, низким голосом бормотал какие-то пошлости, ему отвечала женщина. Отрешенно я подумала: «Свят Тезий, они ведь могут подумать, что я подслушивала!», — и взлетела на дерево прежде, чем успела оценить разумность такого шага.  
Надо было просто выйти им навстречу, или… или…  
  
— Просто попробуй мысленно превратить это в сцену из книги, — порекомендовал капитан. — Будет легче.  
С моего насеста вид открывался лучше некуда: бледные ягодицы женщины и ныряющий между них половой орган мужчины. Её лицо скрывал задранный и наброшенный на голову подол ярко-алой юбки, его — длинные, светлые, не очень хорошо вымытые волосы, но всё равно было понятно, кого именно я вижу.  
Художник и творец дивного сада имел гранд-даму, поставив её раком прямо на голую землю. Дивно, просто дивно.  
_Зейн Керрик (Почему именно он? А вот! Всё равно с временем действия у её романа всё было плохо) гулко выдохнул: «Сегодня ты моя!». Селеста (Никогда её не любила!) моргнула, с длинных ресниц слетели брызги холодных слёз. Раньше, когда ей это говорили, речь шла о рабстве. Зейн говорил о любви и страсти. Она опустилась на колени, спустила до середины бедра юбку и простые чёрные трусы, выгнулась, показывая ему своё заветное местечко…_  
— Причём, заметь, он её трахает в зад.  
Зачем он это сказал? Вся лавбургерная сцена ни к чёрту летит. Впрочем…  
_«О, нет, только не в киску!», — всхлипнула Селеста. «Только не туда, я ведь могу забеременеть!». (Контрацептивов в таких книгах не существует.) Зейн сладко застонал и, смочив слюной пальцы, осторожно развёл ей пухлые мускулистые ягодицы, ныряя в тесную дырочку…_  
  
Метод оказался и правда неплох. Он подвёл только когда художник свою даму (гранд-даму!) решил наконец раздеть. Голую, он одной рукой прихватил её за ещё крепкую грудь, а другой — за одну из длинных кос, и принялся дёргать на себя резкими рывками, рыча сквозь зубы какой-то бред, который дотоле встречался мне только в дешёвых зелтронских видео. Она ритмично и ненатурально — тоже как в зелтронском кино — подвывала в такт его движениям.  
Наверное, стоило просто зажмуриться, отвернуться; но этого-то я и не могла. Словно прилипнув к ветке и молясь Тезию, чтоб меня не заметили и чтоб зеленый костюм оказался достаточно маскировочным, я смотрела на непотребство, не в силах отвести взгляд.  
— Это как с автокатастрофой, — понимающе покивал Суорт. — Всё понимаешь, а оторваться не можешь. Можно сказать, с боевым крещением тебя!  
«А ведь мои герои, — подумалось вдруг, — частенько оказываются в такой ситуации. И всегда что-нибудь этакое слышат».  
Увы: ничего судьбоносного в оханье, эханье и сучканье я найти не могла.  
  
Наконец, пытка закончилась: словно очнувшись, любовники быстро встали с земли, гранд-дама кое-как натянула своё платье и они очень быстро разбежались, пряча друг от друга глаза. Выждав — по хронометру — пятнадцать мучительных минут, я слезла вниз, тщательно проверила, всё ли моё при мне и очень быстро устремилась вверх к выходу из парка, боясь даже подумать об аудиенции.  
Будь я леди благородных кровей — другое дело; у них броня из вежливости и условностей непрошибаемая, как у АТ-АТа… была. И у местных гранд-дам, наверное, такая же. Ронвен едва ли хоть жестом выдаст, чем она развлекала себя, пока я её ждала.  
Но я — не они; или покраснею некстати, или нервно засмеюсь, вспомнив, как тряслись ягодицы этой дамочки и как её охаживали по ним ее же косой… мда. От Джаил позвоню Ире — и точка.  
  


*******

  
На выходе из приусадебного парка я столкнулась с Миррой, и мне это не понравилось: ей следовало сидеть дома. Фош-флю не шутка.  
— Но мама отпустила меня, тётя Ариадна! — немедленно запротестовала она. — Она разрешила мне погулять, ведь от свежего воздуха мне становится лучше.  
Под глазами у девочки были жуткие синяки, да и вся она больше напоминала привидение, чем живого человека. Не уверена, чем тут мог помочь свежий воздух.  
— Здесь есть одно дерево, — продолжала Мирра. — Я на него забираюсь и смотрю вниз, в сад… знаете, Микаэль говорит, на могилах должны цвести сады. На камнях, политых кровью, на костях, лишенных плоти — прекрасные сады, прообраз вечности.  
— Он говорит странные вещи.  
Она словно и не слышала меня:  
— Он хочет, чтобы вместо Кладбища был Сад. Великий космический сад. Как тот, о котором рассказывают дальнолётчики в сказках…  
  
(- Все эти сказки, дитя, выдумала одна скучающая алдераанская писательница, а твоя тётя Ариадна писала курсовую о ходе ее мысли-, — хмыкнул капитан.)  
  
— Вы с ним, наверное, дружите? — спросила я как можно мягче.  
— Очень!  
— И ты собираешься зайти к нему?  
— Может быть. Я не знаю. Теперь, когда не стало Нанди, всё так сложно, — вздохнула Мирра. — Говорят, её изнасиловали, это правда?  
— Чушь какая!  
— А зачем тогда её убили?  
Я ответила раньше, чем подумала:  
— Потому что она видела какое-то убийство, и могла изобличить преступника.  
— _Она_ видела? — удивилась Мирра и поправилась: — Неужели видела?  
— Ты не веришь собственной подруге? Даже ты?  
Но Мирра уже погрузилась в собственные мысли и, не удостоив меня ответом, медленно поплыла по дорожке в сторону сада.  
  
Я спохватилась:  
— Ты не можешь отправиться одна к незнакомому… к чужому мужчине!  
— Но ведь Нанди теперь нет!  
— И что?  
— Вы… вы пойдёте со мной? — с сомнением и даже каким-то испугом спросила она.  
— Нет, мы пойдём гулять на свежем воздухе где-нибудь ещё, а потом — домой. Твоя мама будет не рада, если ты сляжешь с обострением.  
Может, это прозвучало жёстко, но я вспомнила слова покойной: «Мирра только говорит, что гуляет по округе. На самом деле она гуляет кое-с-кем, я-то знаю, я-то знаю!». Если Нанди не лгала в одном, может, и в другом тоже?  
  
За всем этим я забыла рассказать Ире об увиденном.  
  
**IV.**  
— Неужели это действительно госпожа Деяʼнира? Мы весьма рады вашему прибытию! Несомненно, ваше присутствие поможет нам пройти через эти трагические события с наименьшими потерями. Мне уже говорили, что ваша помощь может быть поистине бесценной.  
Голос у гранд-дамы Ронвен Драко был громкий и хорошо поставленный; такой неплохо звучал бы где-нибудь в Сенате. «Интересно, почему гранд-дама не занимается политикой?».  
— Благодарю, — мягко сказала Ира, — за возложенные на меня надежды. Но вы ведь понимаете, дело будет нелегким.  
По мнению дамы Драко, твиʼлекка больше всего напоминала не детектива, а дешёвую ярмарочную гадалку. Но у неё были рекомендации. Значит, следовало вести себя гостеприимно и уважительно.  
  
— Нелегким? О да, просто невероятно, что такое случилось. В наши дни, конечно, трагедии, связанные с детьми, не редкость, но это особый случай. Имперское влияние разрушило мораль и нравственность, а республиканская проповедь вседозволенности довершила дело. В былые времена девицы не разгуливали по округе, приставая к незнакомцам с разговорами, да и юнцы знали своё место. А нынче — что ни день, то сообщение о какой-нибудь ужасной трагедии. И в школах учат всякому бреду о бесценности и неприкосновенности личности, вместо того, чтоб внушать им строго и чётко: не говорить с чужими, не садиться к ним в спидер, не ходить в одиночку в гости…  
— Но ведь случай Нанди Рэйно совсем иной, — мягко прервала Ира поток культурного негодования.  
— Я не зря сказала: «невероятно». Всё было так хорошо организовано, дети были под присмотром, и тут!.. Кто мог подумать, что девочка окажется одна, в пустой библиотеке… и жертвой нападения какого-то маньяка… Вы ведь знаете, в наши дни — это начал ещё проклятый Палпатин, покарай его Свет Разума — пациентов часто выпускают из лечебниц домой. Его, конечно, стоило бы пожалеть, он ведь был болен, но я, признаться, не могу. Несчастное дитя!..  
К изумлению Иры, слёзы, проступившие на глазах у дамы Ронвен, были совершенно искренними. Странно было думать, что столь гордая и холодная женщина может искренне переживать смерть простолюдинки-выскочки.  
  
— Я могу увидеть, где это было?  
— Разумеется. Но там уже прибрано. Эта Эттик меня ругала, но как я могу позволить своему дому быть в беспорядке?.. кстати, вы не знаете, она компетентна? Я слышала о каком-то крупном скандале.  
— В достаточной мере, не сомневайтесь, — сухо ответила Ира.  
— Вы чем-то недовольны?  
— Мне жаль, что грязь, разлитая на Корусканте, может дотечь и до Набу.  
Гранд-дама подумала и сделала реверанс.  
Её с детства учили: не знаешь, что сказать — присядь, и собеседник сам истолкует твой жест в твою пользу.  
  
— Здесь. Ванночка с шуура стояла здесь, — указала она, зайдя в полутёмную библиотеку, зловещую от мерцания инфопортов и голокристаллов. — Разумеется, мы подстелили непромокаемый коврик.  
Ира покивала своими лекку, одним из них почесала подбородок.  
— Он должен был быть мокрым, — словно рассеянно заметила она. — Ведь, наверное, там везде была вода. На полу, на девочке…  
— Должно быть. Но, видите ли, мы все были мокрыми, — пожала плечами гранд-дама. — А некоторые ещё и обсыпанными мукой, например. Детские праздники — дело шумное и грязное, не так ли?..  
  


*******

  
Халла позвонила как раз тогда, когда Ира устроилась поразмышлять на скамейке в парке. При усадьбе Драко был совершенно замечательный парк — огромный, старинный, с дивными аллеями, где солнце играло с тенями в свои странные игры.  
— Могучий свет играет с тенями, как дитя, саффлором пахнет ветер, с прохожими шутя. И в каждом камне — память о прошлом, о былом… О свет и тени Юрры, о мой любимый дом!  
Она сама не заметила, как начала напевать и оборвала себя на половине музыкальной фразы. Иначе можно и заплакать.  
  
Деяʼнира никогда — ей казалось — не скучала по Алдераану. Выросла там — да, но ведь она повзрослела и пошла дальше, как до того отказалась скучать по дикому жуткому Рилоту своего детства. И страшное преступление Империи она осуждала, конечно, но как-то рассудочно: сотни тысяч миллионов одним выстрелом — это бесчеловечно. И только.  
Но вот сейчас, здесь, в этой аллее, она вдруг страшно ясно осознала: всего этого больше нет. Над горизонтом не встанут ни горы, ни громада Байрона. Юлиусу некуда возвращаться с Геонозиса, и он погибнет, так и не увидев родные стены; и нет больше монастыря, в который, заливаясь слезами, уйдёт оплакивать свои грехи Лилит[5].  
Из страшного осознания возникшей в мире пустоты её и вырвал звонок Халлы.  
  
— Ну что, я, кажется, нашла. Это было два года тому назад, но в окрестностях Эльме, как ни странно, вообще немного преступлений совершалось. А тут — целый букет. Поместье Драко, видишь ли, раньше называлось Поместье Луа. Но семья Луа постепенно сошла на нет, в ней рождалось всё меньше одарённых детей, и в итоге осталась тётка шестидесяти пяти лет, гранд-дама Линн. Её ближайшим родственником, был внучатый племянник, Вэс Драко. Он, по крайней мере, закончил старшую школу. Для сохранения семейного состояния его, ещё до окончания школы, сговорили с Эрите Смайто — дочке рабочего куда старше него, зато сдавшей все экзамены и получившей придворное имя Ронвен. Это потому, что Вэс не мог унаследовать землю, он был неполноценный. Ты следишь за руками?..  
— Да, примерно. Но где убийство?  
— Погоди, история ещё не кончена. Примерно семь лет назад в доме гранд-дамы Линн появилась девушка-беженка по имени Эльге. Это была одна из тех прекрасных набуанских программ, в которых беженцев формально отправляли жить со знатью, а по сути — знать получала себе бесплатных и бесправных рабов, за которых государство ещё и приплачивало. Но вместо эксплуатации дама решила и правда позаботиться о беженке и оплатила ей всякие курсы, чтобы та смогла стать приличным человеком. Она вообще заботилась о несчастных; например, из чистой жалости согласилась взять на работу Гаррафела. Эльге даже смогла сдать Экзамены, получила имя Семина. А вот дальше она обнаглела. Она, видимо, сошлась с одним мошенником, помощником нотариуса, и он для неё подделал свидетельство об натурализации. Это была очень грубая подделка, редкая наглость.  
— Но зачем?  
— Она была гранд-дева по личному праву, воспитанная и выращенная гранд-дамой Луа. Будь она натурализована, она считалась бы коренной уроженкой Эльме и получила бы все владения Луа.  
— А как же племянник?  
— А он неполноценный, права на поместье были у его жены, а она чужачка и проиграла бы дело в любом суде. Но подделка была слишком грубой, всё быстро раскрылось. Вскоре в каменоломнях нашли труп того мошенника, а Эльге исчезла без следа.  
— И чьё убийство могла, по-твоему, видеть девочка?  
— Вот этого я не знаю. Прямо скажем, Нанди Рэйно было никак не место в доме гранд-дамы. Разве что она гуляла по парку, заглянула в окно и увидела… что-то. Дети простолюдинов любят заглядывать в окна богатых домов…  
— Да, да, возможно, — помахала лекку Ира.  
Что-то здесь не сходилось.  
  


*******

  
Нет, сама история действительно подходила. Тут было даже два трупа — безымянного мошенника и гранд-дамы. Но Эльге исчезла два года назад, и ей нечего было делать на детском празднике. Она могла, конечно, знать, что кто-то за ней подсмотрел, могла решить устранить свидетельницу, пробраться на праздник, например, в маске и всё просто совпало… Но это всё было слишком бредово. Такого себе не позволяла даже Ари. Даже когда на роман ей давали неделю и было очень лень придумывать сюжет.  
Значит, труп был какой-то другой, и Ира даже знала, какой именно.  
  
Эльге исчезла бесследно, а этого-то и не должно было случиться. Такие люди непременно потом возникают снова, и не в их привычке терять всё, если есть возможность получить хоть что-то. В сущности, против неё была только подделка документа, и выполненная не ею. Будь она и правда преступницей, убившей свою благодетельницу и своего подельника, она легко бы обвинила в подделке документа (и в уничтожении оригинала) законных наследников, а там, глядишь, и они бы отправились на тот свет. Автокатастрофа, например. А Эльге — то есть гранд-дама Семина Луа — осталась бы столпом городского общества, гранд-дамой и прочая. А вскоре и сомнительность происхождения бы забылась, за прекрасными-то манерами и общей царственностью обличья…  
Да, так бы всё и было. И тогда всё бы сошлось.  
  
Другая жертва. Другой убийца. И…  
В кустах мелькнула белая тень, невольно привлекая взгляд. Ира встала со своего места, неожиданно легко для своего веса скользнула следом.  
Так и есть: между кустов и хвощей парка, не очень умело таясь от взглядов, бежала Мирра Батора.  
  
«И другая девочка».  
  
Картина была готова. Недоставало малого: неопровержимых доказательств вины гранд-дамы Драко.  
  


*******

  
Ира следовала за Миррой, на некотором расстоянии. Ей было интересно: что именно та забыла в парке, да ещё так странно одетая?  
На девушке была одна ночнушка!  
Совершенно не стесняясь своего в высшей степени неприличного вида, девица пробежала весь путь с самого верха до низа сада, где у пруда стоял небольшой домик — обиталище Микаэля Гаррафела. Ещё одного протеже покойной дамы, между прочим. Может, он что-то знает об Эльге? Они ведь должны были общаться…  
Мирра добежала до цели и судорожно застучала в стекло.  
Окно открылось, две сильных мужских руки помогли девушке забраться внутрь.  
«Однако!», — происходящее было слишком удивительным, чтоб детектив удержалась и не попыталась подслушать под окном.  
  
— Ты одна? — спросил Гаррафел.  
— Конечно, конечно! Я хотела прийти раньше, но тётя Ариадна заставила меня уйти домой и лечь в постель.  
— В постели можно полежать и здесь, — хмыкнул мужчина.  
— Вот и я… — голос девушки чуть дрогнул, — считаю так же.  
— Эта ночнушка идёт тебе больше любого платья, ты знаешь? Розовая грудь под белой тонкой тканью просто зовёт к поцелуям.  
Ира подняла бровь. Комплимент был просто чудовищен.  
— Так отчего тебе не… не послушаться её зова?  
«И её ответ не лучше».  
  
Домик был набуанский, до омерзения традиционный: построен из дерева, с щелястыми тонкими стенами. Зимой в таком жить нельзя, но в округе Каэммон зим почти не бывает. Единственное отличие от Юркшейра с его метелями и белоснежной бескрайностью…  
Прильнув к одной из щелей Ира увидела, как девушку осторожно и бережно уложили в постель, покрывая небольшие груди поцелуями прямо сквозь ткань. Она краснела и мотала головой, комкала нервно подол рубашки, жмурила глаза. Словно ей не нравилось всё происходящее, словно она не за этим сюда пришла.  
Впрочем, её странное состояние Гаррафела ничуть не волновало.  
Он задрал ей подол и — точно так же сквозь ткань — принялся целовать между ног.  
«Ну, я не вуайеристка», — решительно отвернулась детектив.  
  
Однако заглянуть ещё раз пришлось: за чавкающе-шлёпающими звуками соития Ира чётко различила женские всхлипы и поспешила глянуть: вдруг надо срочно вмешаться.  
Девушка так и лежала на спине в его постели, безропотно позволяя ему двигать её ноги, как он пожелает — то забрасывая одну из них себе на плечо, то отгибая обе на плечи ей. Гаррафел откровенно не обращал внимания на пассивность партнёрши, больше напоминавшей жертву, и тем более на её слёзы.  
Только закончив, он осторожно приобнял её за плечи и напоминающим тоном сказал:  
— Ты ведь знаешь, это не просто ради наслаждения, малышка.  
— Я знаю. Но мне страшно, мне так страшно!  
— Ты боишься ревности Ронвен? Не стоит. Она ничего нам не сделает, малышка. У меня есть кое-что против неё.  
— Ты думаешь, это она убила Нанди? — догадливо спросила Мирра.  
— Кто же ещё! Ничего. Она отправится в тюрьму, а у нас — если ты будешь хорошей девочкой — будет возможность построить наш прекрасный Сад, в котором наши дети будут играть. Ведь ты помнишь, правда? «Там, где была смерть…»  
— «…жизнь цветёт прекраснее всего». Я помню.  
Он поцеловал её в лоб. И она повторила, одним словом добив Иру:  
— Я помню, папенька.  
  
**V.**  
— Я, конечно, была в шоке, — вздохнула Ира, заканчивая рассказ и повернулась ко мне. — Не меньше, чем ты с той безобразной сценой.  
— Набуанское кино как есть, — согласилась я. — Недостаёт только опознания кого-нибудь по родинке.  
— На заднице, — мрачно добавила Халла.  
— В виде карты Алдеры, — заключил у меня за плечом капитан — Увы, нет в мире совершенства.  
  
Мы сидели на кухне у Джаил, бессовестно изгнав оттуда слуг, и нервно пили кофе, силясь составить более-менее непротиворечивую картину произошедшего.  
— Допустим, у меня есть даже кое-какая улика против Ронвен, — объяснила незадолго до того Халла. — Математичка видела, как та стояла на лестнице и смотрела в библиотеку и вдруг уронила на пол вазу, которую держала в руках. Ну или не уронила, а бросила — в том-то и дело, свидетель не уверен. Главное: это было до момента убийства. Совершенно точно. Ну и ещё несколько косвенных показаний найдётся.  
— Да, гранд-дама не жилец. Проблема в том, что она тут не одна замешана… скажи, Халла, по местным странным законам — есть ли шанс у Гаррафела получить земли Луа через Мирру? Хоть какой-то?  
Та задумалась.  
  
— Ну, вообще-то есть, — вмешалась я. — Мирра точно может получить эти земли, если не останется прямых наследников Луа и если она сдаст Экзамен. Она будет гранд-девой, она местная, а земли Батора сейчас у её матери, а Джаил ещё может иметь детей. Гаррафел же, как её отец, докажи он отцовство, получит как минимум права проживания и пользования частью дохода, потому что дети обязаны содержать родителей. Местные законы такая кривая штука! Хуже наших.  
— Но для этого Ронвен должна…  
— Умереть или лишиться прав состояния.  
Мне всё это ужасно не нравилось. Мирра-любовница родного отца, отец, планирующий сдать другую любовницу полиции ради того, чтобы получить деньги и воплотить совершенно безумный план по превращению Кладбища в сад и, как выяснилось, заселить этот сад плодами инцеста…  
  
— Катастрофа породила множество маньяков, — ровным голосом сказала Халла.  
Словно отвечала на мои мысли.  
— Об этом не принято говорить. Алдераанец — мученик априори, святой априори. Поэтому они выбрали для показательного оправдания именно капитана Селчу. Чтоб с самого начала суда зритель подсознательно чувствовал: капитан должен быть невиновен. Чтоб оправдание было не сюрпризом, а закономерностью, правильностью. Справедливостью. Но после процесса, после суда — он отправился вновь на фронт, никто не подумал отправить его на обследование. Сломанных людей канонизируют при жизни, но забывают обеспечить помощью психологов и психиатров. И вот что мы имеем.  
— Ронвен сама не знала, насколько права была, когда втирала мне очки, что преступник — какой-то нелеченный псих. «Следовало бы пожалеть его, — сказала она, — но я не могу». Так и есть.  
— Потому что мы все потеряли дом, но не все мы позволили себе… стоп, почему мы уже говорим о Гаррафеле как преступнике? Против него нет вообще ничего.  
  
Я ощутила, что воздух застрял у меня в груди. Надо же, я могу быть важным свидетелем!  
Забытое чувство: последний раз так было в деле Рестара.  
— Есть, — сказала я. — Но это поэтическое. Мирра сказала мне, что Микаэль учит её: на могилах должны расти цветы, сады на камнях, политых кровью. Но она так сказала, что речь была не про Кладбище. Что, если и этот его сад — на могиле?  
— Хочешь сказать, что Эльге может быть похоронена где-то там?  
— Или спрятана на дне пруда. Мне сказали, там на дне глубокая шахта.  
— Что ж, осушить пруд — дело недолгое, а ордер у меня будет. Подозревать какого-то садовника-иммигранта ведь совсем другое дело, чем гранд-даму, — хмыкнула Халла. — А всё-таки жаль, покойница так и унесла в могилу, что именно она видела.  
— Видела не она, — убеждённо заявила Ира. — Она даже не имела такой возможности, она ведь всё время была или дома, или в школе, а если и гуляла — то с подругой, а не одна. А вот Мирра — куда лучший кандидат. Тем более, у неё, если верить Ари, была хорошая наблюдательная позиция на любимом дереве.  
— А Нанди славилась привычкой пересказывать услышанное от других или прочитанное в сети, так, словно это было с ней, — кивнула я. — Логично. Значит, надо только спросить, что же именно она видела.  
Ира тяжело вздохнула.  
— Есть у меня подозрение, что она видела Гаррафела. А его сдавать она не станет, бедная жертва абьюза.  
  
— У меня есть идея, — сказал капитан, и я повторила его слова.  
— Но она рискованная. Надо обиняками убедить её признаться во всём своему маньяку, и как можно скорее. Разумеется, обеспечив надлежащий контроль над происходящим. Дроны, группа быстрого реагирования поблизости, всё такое.  
Это была не моя, это была его идея. Но в самом деле, ведь иначе от Мирры не добиться показаний.  
  
**VI.**  
Девочка была податлива, как воск. Ей хватило всего лишь одного просмотра «Ракели»[6], чтобы решиться.  
Дрон успешно последовал за ней, осторожно снимая всё: как она зашла в домик Гаррафела, как аявила, что она «должна рассказать важное».  
— Я сидела тогда на дереве над обрывом и думала о чём-то, когда увидела: вы с Эльгой идёте вниз, туда, где шахта. Где потом будет пруд. Ты завёл её за деревья, а потом был крик, и ты поднялся один, и вид у тебя был очень грустный. Но тогда я ничего не поняла, думала, вы просто поссорились. Я ведь ничего не знала о жизни, пока ты не научил меня. Только потом, когда ты говорил мне, что лучшие сады бывают на костях убитых…  
Щёки у неё горели болезненным румянцем, она торопилась говорить, часто жестом руки останавливая его: мол, не мешай, не прерывай.  
— Я умею молчать. Я не сказала маме, я никому не сказала. Только Нанди, но я не говорила, что именно видела. И я взяла с неё клятву молчать. Папа, правда, я сберегу твой секрет! Я буду как та девушка из «Ракели»! Я ведь так и не выдала, что была беременна, я сама избавилась от ребенка, рецепт нашла в сети. Ну и что, что болела, зато никто не узнал!  
Гаррафел помолчал, потом велел ей дать клятву молчания, обнял, прижал к груди и сказал, что теперь их любовь крепче прежнего, ведь она повязана кровью.  
— Я думаю, ты уже готова, — сказал он. — Думаю, пришло время. Ты помнишь, я рассказывал тебе о Посвящении?  
Она кивнула.  
  
— Тот, кто хочет стать Рыцарем Тьмы, трижды должен омыться в тёмном ихоре, смывая прошлое, выпить чашу и обручиться с Тьмой…  
— У меня недостаточно ихора, чтобы омыться в нём. Но, думаю, пруд сойдёт. А вот для чаши у меня его достаточно. Ты ведь хочешь быть Рыцарем? Как я?  
Она кивнула.  
— Тогда я забуду прошлое и не смогу никому рассказать, даже по ошибке, да? — уточнила она. — Как здорово!  
— Идём же! Вниз, к пруду! — потянул он её за руку. — Идём!  
С собой он взял, наскоро бросив в холщовую сумку, красивую чашу (изрядно дешевую на вид) и небольшую флягу.  
  
За ними, по щелчку кнопки на пульте, поспешила группа захвата.  
  
**VII.**  
В чаше, из которой Гаррафел пытался напоить Мирру, оказался банальный яд. Никакого тёмного ихора, разумеется.  
А сам Гаррафел оказался за решеткой на ближайшие четверть столетия — хватило покушения на жизнь гранд-девы, а тут ещё весьма кстати нашли скелет Эльге Семины на дне шахты.  
Как и следовало ожидать, натурализация была вполне настоящей; выбирая между двумя простолюдинками-наследницами, гранд-дама Луа выбрала ту, которая была к ней добра и вообще была душевно как-то посимпатичнее, чем весьма хабалистая в ту пору Ронвен. Как и следовало ожидать, эта самая Ронвен избежала вообще любых обвинений и осталась при своём поместье и при своём титуле.  
Набу — такое место: если можно всё свалить, на «неполноценного», да ещё и чужака — это сделают.  
Больше всех пострадала, конечно, Мирра. Хотя, как знать: по крайней мере, мать наконец-то отправила её в психиатрическую лечебницу. Год-другой и, может быть, она вылечится и начнёт новую жизнь. Ведь она из хорошей семьи и ещё не совсем провалила надежды на то, что сможет стать гранд-девой.  
  
Что до меня…  
Нет, меня не оставило ни горе, ни тоска по невозвратимой Родине, но я произошедшее хорошенько встряхнуло меня, заставив вспомнить: жизнь не кончена. Я не должна, как Микаэль, вечно смотреть назад — так можно сойти с ума, а чем больше нас посходит с ума, тем больше в своей Преисподней будет радоваться проклятый Палпатин.  
Не забывать, о да; да и можно ли забыть?  
Но смотреть вперёд, а не вспять.  
  
_— Не ожидал встретить вас здесь, друг мой Ричард. Вы до странности не подходите местному пейзажу! — рога деваронца были, по обыкновению, отменно отполированы, клыки дружелюбнейше посвёркивали в широкой улыбке.  
— Да и вас, знаете ли, здесь встретить как-то внезапно. Впрочем, бывают дни для сюрпризов, как бывают дни для обыденностей. Это ваша ферма?  
— Моя, и посмотрите, какие прекрасные хуббы я вырастил! Эти маленькие радости, они, знаете ли, делают жизнь немного терпимей после Катастрофы.  
— А я как раз искал вас по одному делу…  
— Нет, нет. Все мои дела были Там, друг мой. Там не стало — и не стало моего таланта. Он, как эндемичная флора, рос только на одной почве.  
— И всё же…_

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Байронский университет (Байрон) — крупнейший университет Алдераана, дававший образование в широком спектре гуманитарных предметов. Канон богат на причудливые названия; одни Сёгун с Калевалой чего стоят. Военный университет Редьярд и научно-технический Шелли — уже авторская придумка по аналогии.  
> [2] Типичный представитель жанра «набуанского кино» — низкобюджетный, но умопомрачительно красивый голофильм о любви и страдании, охватывающий краткий период с избрания Амидалы сенатором до её тайной свадьбы с будущим генералом Скайвокером. Вторая часть, «Обречённая любовь джедая», так и не была снята в связи с инициированным семейством Наберрие судебным процессом по обвинению в диффамации.  
> [3] Отсылка к роману А. Кристи «Третья».  
> [4] Шуура — это та грушеманго, которую Энакин с Падме ели в ЭII. Набуанский фрукт, везде, кроме Набу — страшно элитный.  
> [5] Отсылка к алдераанскому фильму «Юрская трагедия». Во времена Гражданской Войны знаменитый геонозианский гладиатор-бестиарий Юлиус встречает на приёме любовь своего детства — любовницу одного из принцев, леди Лилит. Из пустого тщеславия та решает вернуть его себе, заставив бросить невесту, и почти преуспевает. От неизбежного Юлиус бежит в родной город, но даже там ему нет покоя: старуха рассказывает, что он — брат Лилит. Он решает, что не должен больше жить, и гибнет, ценой своей жизни уводя от города бешеную транту и заставляя её рухнуть в глубокое ущелье в Юрских Горах. Фильм был, разумеется, классикой.  
> [6] «Ракель» — ещё один очень алдераанский фильм по роману алдераанской же писательницы Хлои Мориэ. Сюжет его строится на жизни неназванной главной героини, второй жены лорда Мандерли, и её заочном противостоянии с покойной первой женой лорда, Ракелью, бывшей, по общему мнению, живым совершенством. В итоге выясняется, что покойница была смертельно больной психопаткой, которая вынудила мужа её убить. Открыв этот страшный секрет главной героине, лорд Мандерли немедленно исцеляет напряжение между ними. Общая тайна скрепляет их любовь пуще прежнего.


End file.
